Stay, Stay, Stay
by DashOfAllie
Summary: An Auslly future fic loosly based on the song Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift. Trust me, you will want to read it;)


**Hello there lovely readers! I honestly don't know if there is already a story about this but i decided to write one because i want to. sorry to all those Taylor haters, and here is to the Auslly shippers!**

* * *

Austin and Ally had fought a lot lately, Ally blamed it on his new "fan-base" of attractive woman who were always hanging on him, and how he did nothing to stop it. Austin blamed it on her new wardrobe, that he loved to see her in, but only he could see her in it. In both their minds, it wasn't _their_ fault. It was the person on across the room that they were shouting at.

This resulted in the fight happening now, in their shared apartment.

"Those girls are always...ugh...draping themslves, all over you. But that's not what makes me mad, it's that you don't do _anything_ about it!"

"Oh please! I do too!"

"Like what take pictures with them, with your hand rather low I might add!"

"ALLY! YOUR JUST PARANOID!" and that was it. Her face turned beet red, and he knew he was in for it. His eyes grew wide with fear and he just stood there awaiting his punishment.

"Ally I didn't mea-" before he could finish his apology her phone flew across the room. Austin Just barely dodging the thing, it hit the wall and it flew pieces.

"I'm Just going to go to stay in the guest room tonight." and he was down the hall. Ally retreated to her and Austin's room for a tearful night.

When Ally woke up to the smell of pancakes she knew she needed to talk to Austin so she could experience this every morning. She walked out of the room and called for Austin.

"I'm in the Kitchen, I made enough pancakes for the both of us." He called back.

Ally walked into the kitchen and smiled a genuine smile when she saw Austin. He was in flannel pj bottoms and he boxer briefs were slightly showing due to the size of his pants. The part that made her smile the most though was they he was wearing a football helmet. Austin turned around and met her gaze, he smiled too.

"I brought protection this time." he stated knocking his fist on the helmet. Ally giggled and then turned serious. "We really do need to talk." He nodded in response, took off the last of the pancakes and lead her to living room to talk. They sat on the couch side by side in an awkward tension until Ally broke it.

"Umm... You can take the helmet off."

"Oh! Right!" he gently placed the helmet on the coffee table. He then continued...

"Listen Ally, I'm really sorry about what I said last night, but not just for that. Also for not proving to you how much I love you and care about you. And if all I have to do is reject a few girls, who by the way don't even compare to you, then I'll do it. I'll do it so quick they wont know what hit them!" He was interrupted by Ally during he apology.

"No Austin, It's fine I was bein clingy and I _do_ dress like a slut! And I shouldn't..."

"Whoa, Whoa! Who _ever_ said you dressed like a slut!?" Austin asked growing mad a the person who would say that to Ally, his Ally none the less.

"Well I did." Ally replied

"Don't... It' not true" he said in a hushed tone.

"I'm Going to start dressing like a nun..."

"And I'm never going to never talk to another girl again"

Ally leaned in and slowly pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back they realized they had gotten pretty close on the couch and were touching knees. instead of moving Ally simply snuggled into Austin.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

"You're staying right? Your not going to leave me are you?" she asked kind of embarrassed.

Austin pulled back, not because he wanted to, but because he needed to look Ally in the eyes when he said this to make sure she believed it.

"Of course not. I would never leave you. Especially over something as silly as clothes." She smiled and looked down, but he pulled her chin back up so her eyes meet his once again.

"Listen. I'm staying right here. Okay?" she nodded and he leaned down and caught her lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Our pancakes are probably cold..." she giggled

"yeah.." but he didn't really care. because he was on a couch, with his beautiful girlfriend and he was just really happy to be on a couch with her giggling about cold pancakes, because he loved her, more than anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was long and/or boring. It was my first story. I hope it's good. I have a new-found respect for fanfiction writers! Please review. I really don't care what you put just write something! And above all thank you for reading!**


End file.
